Stranger plant
A Stranger plant is a summonable familiar released with introduction of the Summoning skill. It requires level 64 Summoning. The familiar is summoned by using a stranger plant pouch, and will give you 3.2 summoning experience. Making a pouch requires 1 empty pouch, 128 spirit shards, 1 crimson charm, and 1 bagged plant 1 and yields 281.6 summoning experience. The stranger plant can boost a player's Farming level by +1 plus 4% of the players normal farming level. The boost is not automatic but must be activated by interacting with the familiar and requesting the boost. The boost is very useful for planting seeds that require a slightly higher farming level than the player has. For example, a Spirit seed requires level 83 farming to plant but can be planted at level 79 farming when using the familiar's boost. The boost does not stack with other farming boosts like that from a Spicy stew. At farming level 75 the boost is 4, at which point the boost exceeds that of a Garden pie. The player cannot get another effective boost from a stranger plant while the player's farming level is boosted above its normal level. At first, when the player is at or near the stranger plant's full farming boost effect, the player cannot successfully invoke the stranger plant's boost. Attempting to do so gets a message, 'Your stat cannot be boosted this way right now.' Later, while the player's farming level is still boosted a bit, the player can get the stranger plant to attempt the farming boost, but the player's farming level is not boosted. Once the player's farming level drops to its normal max, the boost will be effective again. Players who will need the boost multiple times should consider doing another activity (such as high-alchemising items) while waiting to use the plant's boost. The stranger plant has a special move called Poisonous Blast, which can be activated if you have a Poisonous blast scroll in your inventory. In addition, the Stranger plant has the ability to forage Strange fruit occasionally. When trading a stranger plant pouch with Bogrog, the player gets 90 spirit shards back. Stranger plant pouch A Stranger Plant Pouch is used in the Summoning skill to summon a Stranger Plant. It is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 128 spirit shards, a Crimson charm and a bagged plant in your inventory. It gives 281.6 Summoning experience when made, and 3.2 when used. Using this pouch on a Summoning obelisk will enable you to create 10 Poisonous Blast Scrolls. Poisonous blast scroll The Poisonous blast enables the use of the poisonous blast power for a Stranger Plant familiar. It is made by using a Stranger Plant pouch on a Summoning obelisk, creating 10 scrolls. Poisonous blast Poisonous Blast is an effect generated via the Poisonous Blast scroll. In order to create this effect, you must first have summoned a Stranger Plant. The special has the effect to attack with 50% chance of poisoning your opponent and inflicting 20 damage. Poisonous Blast is part of the Summoning skill and as such grants 3.2 Summoning XP when the scroll is created and another 3.2 Summoning XP when the scroll is activated. The Stranger Plant will occasionally use a similar power instead of its normal attack, regardless of whether a scroll is used. It also does not identify as an opponent in Duel Arena matches; therefore disallowing an opponent the ability to attack it. It is not clear whether this is intended, or merely a bug. Dialogue Trivia *The stranger plant is an allusion to the Strange plant, which was once a random event, but is now found on Karamja near Brimhaven, randomly growing when a player is nearby. * The examine text is a reference to the movie Little Shop of Horrors. * One of the possible dialogues may suggest that Benny is a spy. * The stranger plant is most likely related to the fly trap in Runescape and inspired by the real-life Venus flytrap.